


Guess who? Rwby

by zachlorthan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, Sex in the Dark, Smut, Underage Drinking, pink Snow Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachlorthan/pseuds/zachlorthan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora gets Weiss and Ruby drunk. Weiss makes a mistake. Smut insues. Partial rewrite. aftermath section added, and a part two is on the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess who? Rwby

Ruby, Nora, and Weiss were out for a night on the town. Or rather, Weiss and Ruby were out on a date, and ran into Nora, who stubbornly refused to take a hint and leave them alone.

"Oh, I heard this place has great sushi! Oh, but that place over there has.."

Nora prattled on as Weiss gritted her teeth. She was tempted to freeze her with a glyph and just run, but Ruby had convinced her that it was better just to let her burn out, and then, hopefully, she would leave on her own. Weiss stayed her hand, but it was a hard battle. The only reason she hadn't done anything yet was because of a few promises Ruby had whispered in her ear, making her blush so bad, Nora had asked if she was sick.

Ruby suddenly stopped, and, being arm in arm with Weiss, yanked her to a stop as well, pulling her out of her mood long enough to pick up the thread of the conversation. Having been paying more attention to Nora than Weiss was, Ruby asked "wait, they'll do that?"  
Weiss turned, confused, and said "who'll do what?"

Nora giggled, a high, girly sound that was annoying and endearing at the same time, and said "My Uncle's friend owns that bar over there, and he has an agreement with my family. So long as I pay, I can buy drinks there. You have to remember, I'm from up north, and we start drinking early. Oh man, the first time I got drunk was on my fifteenth birthday, which was actually a year before I was legally allowed, but ......"

She continued on as Ruby pulled Weiss to one side, saying "I've always wanted to try alcohol, but Yang's pretty strict about it. Can we? Please please?"

She gave her best puppy dog eyes, but all she got in return was a flick on her forehead. Weiss had become immune to her puppy act after much practice. "And how do you think your sister will take to me getting you drunk? And don't deny it, we both know it's going to happen."

"What if we got a hotel? We can go back to school tomorrow, or we can stay allllllll weekend. If we did, we wouldn't have to worry about Blake or Yang walking in on us while I"

She leaned in, whispering something so dirty in Weiss's ear, it would get both of them arrested if anyone in Weiss's family ever heard about it. Weiss's face flushed, her entire body trembling as a vivid mental image of what Ruby had just described flashed in her mind.  
'And it'll be so much easier with her drunk'

As if the thought had made it happen, Weiss suddenly found herself in a corner booth of a cozy looking bar. Men and women of all ages and races sat spread throughout the large room, laughing and boasting loudly as they called for more drinks. A few pretty server girls, some faunus, some human, swerved through the tables, smiling genuinely as the carried trays of alcohol and food to waiting customers. It was exactly the opposite of the clubs and parties that Weiss's family frequented, always cold, calm, always business. Weiss found she liked this much better.

One of the girls, a brunette sporting antlers and a little more bust than she really needed, caught Nora's eye, rushing over with her pad of paper for the order.

"Hey Nora, its been awhile. Why don't you ever visit anymore?"  
She gave a pout that reminded Weiss of a hound dog, and she giggled.  
"What are you talking about, I was here last weekend."  
"Yah but that was forever ago around here. Hey folks, name's Jessie! Anything I can get you?"  
Before Weiss could speak, Ruby let out a squeal of delight as she scanned the bar menu. "I want the chocolate chip cookie coma!"  
Weiss looked over, glaring briefly at Nora, and said "I'm not getting you any drink that contains the name of an illness that Yang would blame me for you catching."  
Nora just laughed and said, "that's OK, your not paying! One of those, a Tallboy, and Weiss?"  
Weiss sighed, knowing their was no way this would end well, but resigned to the fact that it was going to happen, and said "if Nora's paying, a glass of red wine. You pick the vintage."  
The girl nodded, copying down the orders before leaving with a smile.  
Less than ten minutes later, she returned, placing a mud brown alcohol filled milkshake in front of Ruby, a massive pitcher of beer in front of Nora, and a glass of blood red liquid in front of Weiss.  
After an hour, Weiss thought 'this, was a horrible idea.'  
There were three empty pitchers and an empty bowl that used to hold pretzels in front of Nora, two empty milkshake tins in front of Ruby, and Weiss had easily finished at least a bottle and a half of wine.

Nora, despite the near toxic level of alcohol no doubt coursing through her body, was only just getting a good buzz going. Ruby, the poor feather weight, was hammered, having misjudged the amount of alcohol in her sickly sweet milkshake. Weiss wasn't sure were on the scale she was, but judging from how hard it was to focus on the other two, she must be were Yang called 'between fucked-up town and drunk-off-my-ass ville, on the boulevard of bad decisions.'

Nora was bubbling happily, words flying aimlessly out of her mouth as she joined the ever growing noise in the pub. Ruby, apparently, was a combination of clingy-drunk and horny-drunk, saying "I loooovvvvveeee yyyyyoooouuuu," to Weiss while simultaneously trying to peel off her fancy dress. Luckily, she was also a clumsy drunk, unable to work the knots in the dress loops. Weiss managed to subdue her with an Oreo, and said to Nora over the noise, "I'm taking her to a hotel tonight. I can't let Yang know this happened. Any segustions?"

Nora nodded, saying, "come on. I've got a tab going, so I'll pay later."  
Between the two of them, they managed to drag Ruby out of the bar and down the street, while she was singing to some bar tune the crowd had taken up. There was a motel that wasn't completely rundown on the street corner. Nora checked them in, apparently being a regular to this part of town, and they dragged Ruby down the hall to the two rooms, situated side by side.

Weiss wasn't sure why Nora decided to stay, but then realized that Nora smelled strongly of the drinks she had partaken of, and campus security caught her, she would be expelled.

They heaved Ruby onto the bed, were she promptly began to sing off key to her favorite song, This Will Be The Day, the words heavily slurred and mispronounced. Nora headed out, going to her own room. Before turning in for the night, she gently opened the bolt on her door to keep it open. She felt self conscious about it, but it was an old superstition from her town, where Death took offense if a drunk locked him out. She sighed, her mind buzzing pleasantly, and stripped. Without pj's, she decided to sleep nude.

Weiss decided to go for a walk to clear her head. It was the end of winter, and there was still some snow on the ground. As she left, she slide the bolt on the door out so it held the door open. She didn't trust her self to keep track of the key while her mind was this fuzzy. She could still hear Ruby singing as she made her way out of the hotel, traveling down the block to a small park she had seen.

The ground weaved beneath her feet, and she found it hard to focus on the snow-covered sidewalk. She found it was better to lean slightly to the left, and the world straightened the smallest bit beneath her.

As she walked, her head cleared bit by bit, the cold air sharpening her senses by a fraction, but she also began to remember the promises Ruby had made, and what she had said just before that had convinced her to allow Ruby in to the bar. She felt her skin flush again, her body warming, her breath becoming heavy as she touched her throat, the mental image returning.

Maybe we can still do that, she thought, the fuzziness returning, bringing with it a lust that Weiss had felt many times before, but that for once, she wasn't ashamed of. She picked up the pace, almost sprinting back to the hotel in her excitement. Somehow, she made it their without breaking her ankles or falling on her face. She slowed down when she entered the hall. Ruby had gone quiet. She made it to the door, pushing it open. The lights were off. She had left them on when she left, and she froze, trying to focus her hearing in case there was an intruder.

After a moment her ears picked up the sound of light snoring in the bedroom area, and she sighed. Of course Ruby would get her hopes up, then fall asleep on her. She closed the door behind her, locking it, but leaving the light off. She undressed, cursing quietly whenever her fingers slipped on the fancy knots that held the dress in place. She could feel a dampness between her legs, and openly cursed Ruby's words of sexual encouragement. She felt her way over to the bed, her hands finding bare skin, and she realized what must have happened.

Ruby, with every intention of keeping her promise, had undressed and turned the light off, planning to surprise Weiss, only to fall asleep. Weiss groaned again, finding herself wanting sex now more than ever.

She lay down next to Ruby, feeling along the curves of her body, touching and prodding as she a searched for Ruby's sensitive areas. She heard her breath hitch in her sleep, moans and groans filling the air as she played with Ruby's breasts. 'Well, its not what she promised, but I can give us both a little fun before sleep tonight.'

She managed to roll Ruby over, her body heavy in the drunken state Weiss was struggling in. She pinched Ruby's nipples between her fingers, kissing her gently. Somehow, the girl was still asleep. As Weiss continued to move her hands up and down Ruby's body, she began to notice that Ruby had different pleasure points while asleep. The hollow of her throat, for instance, produced an euphoric reaction as she kissed it, and licking her belly button produced a pleasant amount of gasps. She continued to explore this new sexual playground, growing ever more excited as she found new ways to pleasure her lover.

As she slowly massaged the tense muscles of the sleeper's stomach, she marveled at the toning of the muscles. While not quite 'six pack' abs, the had an interesting amount of definition, enough to be noticeable, but not so much as to be unattractive.

The hand trekked south, gently bypassing her real target as she began to massage the inside of her thighs, the knotted muscles loosening at her administrations, a moan of pleasure and a word escaping her in her sleep.  
"More"

Weiss smiled, kissing her throat again, and saying "ok love" before placing one hand on Ruby's sex, massaging it slowly, her fingers gently brushing the wet lips of her pussy as Ruby twisted beneath her, feeling the heat of the moment even in her drunken dreams. Weiss felt it twitch under her attention, smiling as she listened to the ragged breathing of Ruby, somehow still asleep.

She gently penetrated her with two fingers, hearing her give a cry in her sleep, one of mixed pain and pleasure. Not sure how if she had hurt her, Weiss froze, saying "are you ok, love?"  
Once again, the girl simply said "more!"  
Weiss smiled. That was her girl. She placed a hand on her own throat, her pulse racing in response to this most exhilarating of moments. She kissed her again, tasting the events of the night on her tongue. She began to move her fingers in and out, her delicate and slim digits brushing the inner walls, drawing gasps from her lover as she smile, using her thumb to continue to massage Ruby's clit, Breathing heavily in time with Ruby's gasps.   
Using her other hand, she penetrated herself, moaning as she relieved herself of the sexual tension that had built since they had left the bar, copying the movements she was using on Ruby. She moaned, and heard a responding moan from the girl next to her. As she sped up her fingers, she felt herself growing closer to her limit, pushing Ruby along with her.

She could feel the swampy air surrounding them, heat finding it's way towards their skin as sweat began to accumulate on them. Her movements began to become sporadic, her moans growing in volume and frequency as a mixture of drunken lust and undying love for her partner surfaced, flooding her body with hot energy. She had Ruby practically melting in her hands, their limits approaching fast. They cried out together as they each hit their respective walls.

She felt Ruby clench, her cry cut off as she orgasmed hard. Weiss coated her fingers in her own juices, her other hand sufficiently soaked by Ruby. She wiped her hands off on the bed bedspread as she returned to her mind. the fog of release was even worse when it swirled solidly with the fog of alcohol.  
She smiled at the dark form of her lover, gasping for air after what had no doubt been a mind blowing orgasm, then curled up with Ruby, arms wrapped around her waist, faced pressed into her breasts, listening to the pleasure filled sighs as Ruby came down from her own high, and whispered "I love you Ruby." Before falling into a drunken sleep, she heard her say "I love you too,------"

Weiss woke to the sound of giggling, cracking her eye and wincing as pain lanced through her thoughts. She saw soft peach skin filling her vision, her eyes trailing up over a very ample pair of breasts, and finding herself looking into Nora's sleeping face. After a moment, she realized what, and why, she was looking at. 'Oh no...... Oh no...... Oh god please no.........And if she's asleep, that means...' She looked up and over Nora's nude form, and saw what she dreaded. Leaning against the wall, holding her sides as she fought back laughs was Ruby, dressed only in her bra and panties.

Weiss's mouth, dry and fuzzy as it was, became a desert as she saw her girl friend, knowing that the women she had been with last night was not her. It confused her that Ruby was laughing, and thought maybe she was still drunk. However, Ruby just winked, saying "just stay there. I think I know what happened. Nora told me they have a superstition about locking a drunk in a room. It was dark, right? You couldn't tell? Then its alright. I kinda lead you to it after those things I said. But a little blackmail never hurts" she finished, snapping a picture with her scroll.

She walked over, managing to squeeze onto the bed with her two friends, and whispered "its fine. I fell asleep after you left anyway."

Weiss frowned, mind still fuzzy, and her head pounding. She couldn't think straight, and was having trouble concentrating on what was happening. On the bright side, Ruby didn't appear mad at her, and that mattered. Ruby whispered in her ear "but next time, check the hair color, OK?"

The two girls giggled, the sound finally enough to wake Nora, who sat up, blinked twice, and said "Ren? Where'd you go?" Weiss and Ruby just laughed harder.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Weiss, Ruby, and Nora sat around an open air table in front of a small cafe, an awkward silence invading the air around them. Ruby and Weiss had just explained why she had woken up to find a naked girl in her bed, and for once in her life, Nora seamed at a loss for words.

Ruby was cradling a large mug of black coffee, for once having turned away a chocolate product. She had smoothed past the initial pain fairly well, but she could still feel occasional flashes as cars drove past. Once, a horn blared, and she felt like her head was going to explode. Weiss, on the other hand, was in shambles. Her head beat repeatedly as blood circulated. Her eardrums pulsed, and her eyes were hidden behind thick sunglasses she had gotten from a convenience store around the corner.  
Nora, however, looked perfectly fine, except for the expression on her face. After a few moments, she drained the glass of green tea she had ordered, and said "is that everything?"   
Weiss nodded, then winced again. Ruby remained silent, watching the two of them from her section of the table. Nora stared at her empty cup for a second, then glanced up. the sky was clear, and she looked more thoughtful than mournful. She spoke,  
"well, i guess.... I mean... i don't hate you for this Weiss. I don't think I'm happy about this. that being said, given the circumstances, and the fact that, to be honest, it felt amazing," this caused Weiss to blush bright red, " I'll can't just forgive this. this is not something i can just forget about. I feel... Violated. this is not a section of my life that i want to remember, but we both know it's not something I'll forget." she leaned forward over the table, hands clasped under her chin.  
"i need some sort of re-compensation here, Weiss."   
Weiss didn't know what to say. the exact meaning of the words escaped her, and the pounding of her head made it worse. she was aware of Ruby watching the exchange intently. "wh-what kind of..re-compensation are we talking about?"  
Nora's eyes became more intense. "again."  
Weiss narrowed her eyes. "excuse me?"  
"you heard me. I want it again. but this time, I'm in charge. you violated me while i slept, seams only right that i violate you with your permission."  
Weiss saw Ruby turn dark, and open her mouth to say something, but Weiss waved her off. "what, exactly, are you conditions?"  
Ruby let out a frustrated yelp, but Weiss just looked at her pointedly. "i brought this on myself, Ruby. You know that as well as i do."  
Ruby looked like she wanted to argue, but then looked down. Weiss thought she had given up, but then suddenly Ruby looked up at Nora. "i want to be there."  
this time, Weiss made the sound of indignation. Nora, on the other hand, looked at her curiously. "why?"  
"for a number of reasons, one of them being that i know you have trouble controlling your strength. Another is to make sure you don't over step your bounds. i understand why you are doing this, but that doesn't mean i like, nor am i going to stand by while my girlfriend is violated, deserving or not."  
Nora nodded, then turned to Weiss. "well?"  
Weiss was shaking, partly with anger, and partly with anticipation. she practically spit her response between her teeth. "fine."


End file.
